brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
LEQS-Purls of Wisdom
Purls of Wisdom Depends on *Tea and Scones Thinking Food I've been so worried lately about everything! Nothing seems to go right. When I want a sunny day, it rains. I need to think, and for that I need thinking food. *Harvest Oranges. **Tap fully grown Orange Tree to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 1 gold *Harvest Strawberries. **Tap fully grown Strawberries to collect. (2x) **Cost to skip 1 gold These colors are also my favorite - pink and orange! Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp Knit Your Own I have a splendid idea! I need a way to de-stress and I also need new socks. Why don't I learn to knit socks on my own? I remember seeing a Sock Knittery not far from here in the Forest. *Search Forest for Sock Knittery. **Tap Forest to explore. This Knittery has space for friends, tons of yarn and some comfy rocking chairs. Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp Wool-Eaters Oh, blast! The old yarn in here is infested with moths. We'll need to clean out the old yarn and get rid of the moths. It's a good thing there's a moth sanctuary nearby! *Relocate the moths from the Sock Knittery. **Tap Sock Knittery foundation to clean. I love watching moths dance in the sky! Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp Following a Pattern As a beginning knitter, I'll need to start out with some beginner's patterns. I can pick up a few of those at the Marketplace. *Purchase some beginner's patterns at the Marketplace. **Tap Marketplace to collect. (1x) These will be perfect! Basic knitting techniques are covered as well as simple patterns. Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp First Things First The first thing that the beginner's patterns covers is the selection of good needles. I think that for my purposes I'm going to go with ten inch bamboo needles. Nice and light! *Search the Forest for Knitting Needles. **Tap Forest to explore. *Collect the Knitting Needles from the Forest. **Tap Knitting Needles to collect. I found a whole set of different size bamboo needles! Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp Organized Let's organize the Knitting Needles we found by size and material. That way all of my friends will always know where to find what they need! Being organized makes me happy. *Organize the Knitting Needles. **Tap Sock Knittery foundation to build. Excellent! Each container is a different color too. Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp Wooly Situation Since the moths ate all of the wool yarn that was in the Sock Knittery, we'll need to resupply it. The Forest has many herds of sheep which produce wool, so yarn is rather abundant in these parts. I can't wait to start making my own dyes too! *Search the Forest for Yarn. **Tap Forest to explore. *Collect Yarn from the Forest. **Tap Yarn to collect. It's lovely! I got both black and white wool yarn. Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp Socks For Everyone I've dyed my first batch of yarn! Can you guess the colors? Pink and orange of course! Our first knitting class will have four total colors to work with - I'm so excited! *Stock the Yarn in the Sock Knittery. **Tap Sock Knittery foundation to complete. Finally I can learn with friends how to make the socks of my dreams! Rewards: 100 coins + 20 xp